EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. >This is a resubmission of competitive renewal for funding of the General Clinical Research Center at University Hospital and Medical Center, part of the State University of New York at Stony Brook. The primary objective of the Center is to provide an environment that fosters clinical investigation and education. This facility provides meticulous control of experimental conditions and proper collection and handling of valuable specimens. Major areas of research include: AIDS, Lyme Disease, Stroke, Diabetes, Substance Abuse, MS, Psychiatry, Hypertension, Osteoporosis, Dupuytren's Disease, Cardiology, and Cancer. We wish to continue to conduct meaningful clinical research that identifies basic mechanisms responsible for human disease leading to improved therapies. The Center serves as a resource for teaching students, stimulating interest in academic medicine and developing new methodologies and therapeutics.